A major challenge facing Community-based service organizations today is the ability to track outcomes and the impact of programs and services in the community. In the climate of shrinking funding for social programs, the need to assess program effectiveness and monitor and track outcomes to demonstrate value to grantors, donors, and ultimately attract more funding to support an organization's mission has never been greater.
Additionally, due to resource constraints, individual organizations simply are unable to maintain and support an IT group for the longer-term.
Lastly, case workers and volunteers who are largely non-technical simply do not want to use a cumbersome and non-intuitive system. Case workers require flexible workflows in order to deliver effortless client management, and often times, these case workers resort to using paper forms to document and plan and track client status and needs. If client management and client tracking is not executed electronically, real-time electronic exchange of useful client information is hindered, preventing the organization from achieving efficiencies around client service delivery.